


falling

by blueorangeade



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, City Getaway, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Party, Somehow, i don't know how to tag actually, not that much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangeade/pseuds/blueorangeade
Summary: soobin is a coward who finds himself running through the city streets with the boy he has eyes on since the very start.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	falling

_What’s falling in love like?_

If Soobin was honest, he doesn’t know exactly how to answer that question.

It’s a step-by-step explanation, according to how Soobin felt it―or how he experienced it. First step was simple, he fell. Falling is something crazy because people don’t say they _rise into love_ but rather _fall in love_. It makes more sense because realistically, everything falls due to gravity and things only rise if they are capable to do so.

Rising and falling. If Soobin were to put one situation in the two words, it would be simple. It would the first time he met Taehyun. His heart beat rising every second as he stared at the other, whereas him slowly falling into the deep presence of Taehyun. It’s not Soobin’s fault Taehyun’s charms are captivating and his aura being so powerful in that room.

Their first encounter was unfortunate apparently. With Soobin having his focus on Taehyun who was busy doing the chemical mixing in the laboratory, the fallen in love boy completely forgot about the mixture he was heating up which caused the apparatus to burst on the stove. It was embarrassing, yes but that was the moment Taehyun caught the attention of Soobin. He laughed and Soobin laughed too. Taehyun was kind enough to approach Soobin and help him clean up the mess. “Well, you could say chemistry blew your mind” Taehyun joked as he bent down to help Soobin pick up the shattered glass.

Soobin chuckled as his response and said “It’s drove crazy I think” making Taehyun chuckle. “I’m Taehyun by the way” the blonde boy smiled at the other and Soobin could only think of how more gorgeous he looks up close even with the stupid lab goggles on. “I’m Soobin”

“Nice to meet you, Soobin”

That was the first step and Soobin did it so effortlessly. Falling in love with Taehyun wasn’t such a difficult task and Soobin’s problem was actually committing himself to the other which is the second step.

They weren’t really friends, more of acquaintances. Soobin was a coward, he admits it himself. Taehyun was out of his league as what Soobin tells himself. Soobin believed he doesn’t stand a chance with Taehyun considering the groups of people surrounding him every single day. Taehyun was everyone’s friend and everyone has their attention on him unlike Soobin who admired him from a distance.

Soobin wants to hold Taehyun’s hand and tell him how much he means to him. How much he makes Soobin so happy and how Taehyun makes his day complete. Whenever he would see Taehyun with a dark expression, naturally, he would get worried and concerned for the other but of course he doesn’t have the courage to comfort him.

From a far, Soobin admired Taehyun. He’d get excited whenever Taehyun gets praised by the teachers, he’d shout during the soccer matches when Taehyun scores the goal, he’d giggle to himself whenever he overheard Taehyun crack jokes in the library with his other friends while Soobin remained silent.

Everything changed during that party. Everyone was probably high as fuck, not giving a single shit about anything. Soobin still wondered why he was there in the first place where he could’ve stayed at home and played video games but he’s thankful he did go.

Soobin stayed in the living room of the house he doesn’t know who the fuck even lived there but he had a cup of beer that tasted bland as he watched about three couples make out. It was disgusting but wherever he would go to, there would be people making out.

Soobin eventually found himself at the backyard where the games were held and there, he found Taehyun, winning at a game of beer pong. Taehyun cheered with his teammates and eventually had eye contact with Soobin. Heat started flaring up to Soobin’s cheeks as he saw Taehyun approach him with his blonde, slicked back hair and his light blue button-down shirt slightly stained from the beer.

“Glad you’re here” Taehyun greeted Soobin and Soobin was too shocked to reply he just managed to reply “What?” as Taehyun grabbed Soobin’s wrist and pull him out of the house.

They ran through the crowd of people, partying in the house and they both successfully made it out. Soobin, however, was not prepared for the whole running thing. “Run!” Taehyun shouted as he ran off while Soobin was still breathless from running away from the party and now Taehyun wants him to run again. Soobin had no other choice but to follow the other.

“Where are we going?” Soobin asked as they ran through the streets of Itaewon and Taehyun turns around while still running, “I don’t know” Taehyun chuckled and they both continued to run until they reached the overpass nearby. “Why did we run?” Soobin asked, panting and trying to catch his breath. “I told you, I don’t know” Taehyun said again with a sly smirk on his face. “Sorry for that, I just wanted to run away from there,” he continued and Soobin looks back at the other, resting his arms on the ledge. “Kinda surprised you came actually, you’re pretty shy Soobin” Taehyun says and Soobin can only nod at his response.

“Heard everyone was going so I wanted to see it for myself” Soobin chuckled to himself and Taehyun just stared at him. “Soobin” Taehyun breathed out and Soobin hummed in reply.

“Why haven’t you like said hello or something” Taehyun laughed and Soobin could feel the blood rush to the tip of his ears with his face turning red. “W-what do you mean?” Soobin stuttered.

“Well,” Taehyun starts “You’re always watching the games and uh, we always bump into each other in the cafeteria or in the library” Taehyun chuckled “Whenever I would try to say ‘hi’ to you, you quickly turn away” Taehyun’s tone changed.

“Was it because of the thing that happened in the lab or―”

“No, no it’s not that” Soobin cuts Taehyun off as he placed his hand over the other’s hand. Soobin was quick to remove his hand off Taehyun’s hand and whispered out “Sorry” while Taehyun managed to quickly reply “It’s okay” in a soft, reassuring tone.

“It’s not that I’m scared of you or shit like that but you seem so outgoing and the friends you’re with? I’m not like them so I just thought I can’t be friends with you because I’m” Soobin took a pause as he let out a big sigh and continued on “I’m just Soobin”

“Well for the record you’re the only Soobin ever that I met and I wouldn’t want any other else” Taehyun replied making Soobin furrow his eyebrows at the other with the uttermost confusion. “What do you mean?” Soobin asked.

“You’re a very endearing person, you know that?” Taehyun says and Soobin tilts his head while Taehyun continues on saying, “I don’t know if you noticed I don’t really go the library. That one time where the librarians kicked me and my friends out because we were joking around”

_Yes, Soobin remembers that because they were making jokes about chemistry which he found amusing._

“Yeah?” Soobin replied, “I actually went there to you know, get to know you more but the others followed me” Taehyun then held the back of his head and sighed. “Only managed to take a few glances of you while reading that history book Choi” Taehyun chuckled “You looked cute with the blue cardigan on” and Soobin felt his heart drop to his stomach.

_How does he remember what I wore that day?_

“Its tiring being the center of attention, I wanna do something laidback you know?” Taehyun says while stretching out his arms in the cold air. “And you seem to be the perfect person for it” Taehyun looks over at the other.

“Well, it’s Christmas in a few days” Soobin says and Taehyun lifts an eyebrow at the other. “What’s on your mind?” Taehyun asks. “Maybe if you wish yourself a new friend this Christmas, I could be the perfect gift” Soobin said making the two of them laugh.

“What if I want another type of friend, will you still be the perfect gift?” Taehyun replied and they both say nothing while the cars drive by below them and the cold wind rushed the night sky.

_Maybe, no one knows actually._

Everything fell back to step one. Soobin fell deeper and harder than what happened the first time and Taehyun did too. Their heart beats started to rise at a quicker pace. Rising each second as they fall deeper and deeper with each other with those quick seconds passing by. 

It was weird because it was silent, no one said a word but their bodies kept getting closer and closer to each other. “I don’t know if it’s the alcohol or is this a dream” Taehyun whispered against Soobin’s lips and he started to caress Soobin’s face with his cold hands while Soobin’s warm hands were at the back of Taehyun’s neck.

“If this is a dream, would you want to wake up?” Soobin asked and Taehyun looked up to Soobin’s eyes, leaning close to the other. “No” he whispered.

Soobin blinks twice and suddenly snow fell to the ground while his whole world was flipped upside down.

First blink: Taehyun closes the space between their bodies, connecting every inch of them together including their lips.

Second blink: Taehyun’s mouth is against Soobin’s and Soobin felt like he was dreaming.

Soobin hated alcohol but he liked how it tasted on Taehyun because it was sweet, not how it’s supposed to taste: bitter.

Soobin didn’t expect the feeling of kissing to be like the feeling of fireworks or that feeling of eating popping candy because that’s exactly how it felt. The popping candy was more accurate because candy is sweet and Taehyun is sweet according to Soobin’s analogy.

Taehyun was the first one to break the kiss and he leans his head against Soobin’s chest as his arms are dangled around the taller boy’s neck. Taehyun giggles to himself as Soobin brings Taehyun closer by the waist and lifts his face with his index finger. “You’re blushing” Taehyun giggled to the other and Soobin shyly smiles to the smaller boy. “I could say that to you too” Soobin laughed. Taehyun tip toed to reach Soobin one more time and there they are again. Kissing on the overpass, completely ignoring the city noise surrounding them.

_What’s it like falling in love?_

First step was falling which Soobin and Taehyun did a couple of times. Second step was commitment and Soobin completely changed his view on that because he was ready to risk everything for Taehyun and Taehyun, on the other hand, was ready too.

“Are we going back to that party or―” Soobin asked and Taehyun cuts him off by kissing him once more “We can go back later if you want to get drunk but kiss me first”

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing taebin and i was heavily inspired by tokyo love hotel by rina sawayama  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
